Dr.Tsukiyomi
Dr.Tsukiyomi Dr.Tsukiyomi is a scientist who wants to thwart Dr.Hanh's evil plans. He is not really an aly of the Z-Fighters, he keeps mostly to himself and his androids are the ones that help the Z-Fighters not him. He is more the anonymous type and the Z-Fighters don't even no who he is they only know his name and his androids. Dr.Tsukiyomi has a total of 36 androids. They all can him father and they also call him old man. Some of his androids also call him by his first name Aruto. Dr.Tsukiyomi loves his androids like they are his kids and all his androids have .3 at the end of there android number. He is also the partner of Dr.Light (another scientist). He also has a daughter her name is Souko. Dr.Tsukiyomi is quiet, calm, collective and wise. He is very caring and he loves his daughter and his androids. Aruto's Powers Aruto is a mental and physical fighter. He has Haemokinesis, Terrakinesis and Kromokinesis. Haemokinesis allows him to be able to control and bend the blood in another body. Terrakinesis allows him to be able to control and bend earth/rock. Kromokinesis allows him to be able to control cells. For a human Dr.Tsukiyomi is incredibly strong and he is very powerful. Later on When Aruto is out with Android 12.3 they go out to look for a large battery for their back up generator. They go into a auto parts store and Aruto meets a woman looking for them same thing. They talk and come to find out she is also creating androids. They start talking, then they go out on a date. They end up having a baby girl they name Souko. Sadly, his wife dies but he keeps her memory and love forever. Story Flashback After the death of his wife and when his daughter was 15 Dr.Hanh wanted a partnership. But Aruto refused he said he'd die before joining Hahn. Hahn threatened to harm him, his family, Dr.Light and their androids. But he refused to except, and as promised Hanh sent Z2 to do his busy. Z2 nearly ended up killing Aruto but the whole time Tsukiyomi kept laughing and saying "you fool you don't know what you triggered". Turns out there was truth to his mangeled words. A small girl with blonde hair comes forth and nearly kills Z2. She sends him back to Hanh. This girl was the last shared creation between Tsukiyomi and Light. Her name is Pari Angel and she is the most powerful android created to them. His recovery took nearly 9 and 1/2 months but the whole the time he remained possitive and constantly thanked Angel for helping. She just smiled at him. Much later after his brutal recovery he faced Dr.Hanh and Z2 again but this time with the aid provided by Seripa and Vella, also Angel fought but she let the twins finish off Hanh. Meanwhile Z2 kills Athelia who was also there, then Atlas springs into action. He thinks he killed Z2 but she knew that he got away, disappearing she tracked him and finished him off. After all that tragedy they wished back all the people that Hanh and his creations killed. From there Aruto lived peacefully with his large family but the wounds and memories from his battles with Hanh will still always be there. Personality Aruto is calm, collective, wise and quiet. He is devious and skilled. He is very crafty and he would do anything for his family and his androids. Trivia -Has blue ki -Has .3 after his androids (1 for his wife one for his daughter and the other for Dr.Light) -Has 36 androids -Is the father of Souko -Though he looks in his early 20's he is actually 37 -His most dormant power is Hydrokinesis Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Random Pages